Shampoo
by Nonahere
Summary: ella no llego a la hora pactada, el se preocupo y fue a buscarla, quiza no devio entrar a su apartamento, gracias al Shampoo ella termino en el suelo pero shikamaru mas que curar sus heridas fisicas curara las del alma, -ShikaTema-Lime-


Hey chics les dejo un nuevo One-Shot, espero que les agrade, es un record para mi por que escribí dos en el mismo día, por cierto, la idea esta un poco loca (para variar) y quizá se salga un poco del rumbo pero creo que quedo bien

X

X

X

Era temprano, muy temprano, apenas salía el sol en la aldea de konoha, y pocas personas caminaban en la calle, entre ellas Shikamaru Nara, caminaba rumbo al apartamento de la embajadora, quedaron de verse hace 20 minutos en la plaza del centro pero ella no había asistido, lo cual le preocupo.

Finalmente llego al apartamento, era pequeño pero con lujos dignos de ella, la princesa de la arena, toco un par de veces y espero impaciente, toco de nuevo y la rubia con rostro soñoliento le abrió, aun vestía un short corto y una blusa de tirantes delgados que se pegaba a su cuerpo, esplendida vista.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?-

-¿Cómo que que pasa?, quedamos de vernos hace 20 minutos en la plaza-

-dijiste que a las 7:00 a.m., te levantaste temprano- ella rio un poco mientras se tallaba los ojos ignorando que sus pechos e transparentaban gracias a la fina tela blanca de su blusa, aquello puso demasiado nervioso a Shikamaru y trato de disimilarlo, mirando a otro lado.

-son las 7:20, te quedaste dormida-

-claro que no….mi reloj dice que son las 6:23, tu te levantaste antes-

El no pudo evitar reír, una corriente de aire paso entre ellos y la rubia se abrazo a si misma juntando sus piernas tratando inútilmente de cubrirse del frio.

-¿Por qué te ríes?, tonto-

-ayer fue el cambio de horario, tenias que adelantar tu reloj una hora….-

-no es cierto….-

-si…lo es- y Shikamaru se atrevió a reír mas fuerte, Temari no pudo evitar su enojo pero estaba demasiado cansada como para contestarle.

-entonces…pásate, me voy a bañar y bajo rápido-

Shikamaru acepto y camino detrás de ella al tiempo que cerraba la puerta advirtiendo algunas miradas sobre el, al medio día el chisme se correría por toda la aldea, pero poco le importo, el trasero de la rubia que caminaba delante de el lo distrajo, unas bargas rojas se notaban atraves del short azul claro, mas sexy no se podía ver.

-espérame aquí, me bañare, no tardo, y ¡no espíes!-

-joder…no soy un pervertido, la pervertida eres tu, deberías ponerte un bracier o una blusa mas gruesa-

Shikamaru callo al instante, la rubia se molesto y sonrojo, pero Shikamaru no la vio ya que le daba la espalda, esperaba un fuerte golpe pero solo escucho que avanzaba por el pasillo y cerraba la puerta de una habitación que Shikamaru supuso seria el baño.

Resignado y agradeciendo que ella no había dicho nada se sentó en la pequeña salita y se relajo un poco escuchando el agua de la regadera correr, seguro Temari ya se estaría bañando, y aquel pensamiento le descoloco, era hombre, uno de 18 años pero en fin hombre y no era de piedra, ¿Cómo no iba a reaccionar si ella se mostraba vestida tan ligeramente?, además el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia no le ayudaba y las malditas hormonas, encima verla tan fachosa y recién levantada le había excitado mas de lo que pudiera haber pensado, se imagino a si mismo viéndola todas las mañanas despertando así a su lado, con el pelo revuelto y sin maquillaje, ella no lo necesitaba.

Temari entro en el baño y abrió la regadera evitando responder a lo que Shikamaru le había dicho ¿el la había estado mirando?, se acerco al espejo y se sonrojo aun mas, Shikamaru tenia razón, la blusa blanca de su pijama dejaba ver algo mas de lo debido, sus pechos se notaban atraves de la blusa.

-por lo menos no estaban aguados….yo hago ejercicio, tengo un lindo cuerpo, no como otras que están todas aguadas o desproporcionadas, pero…¿el se fijo en eso?-

Se miro en el espejo mientras se desnudaba, sus caderas eran amplias y su trasero bien proporcionado y firme, su piel lisa y suave, sus pechos grandes y firmes, seguro aquello había descolocado a Shikamaru, por eso menciono aquello.

Cansada de tanto pensar soltó un suspiro de satisfacción bastante fuerte cuando el agua tibia toco su cuerpo, se relajo al instante y lavo su cuerpo perfectamente, otra cualidad de ella, era muy higiénica, le encantaba la limpieza en si misma y en el lugar donde vivía, por eso su apartamento relucía de limpio.

Estiro un brazo y tomo el bote del champú, se echo en el cabello y lo lavo perfectamente, cuando iba a dejar el bote en el estante este se le resbalo y callo al suelo rompiéndose al instante.

-claro….tenia que comprar aplicadores de vidrio-

-¿estas bien?-escucho la voz de Shikamaru al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡no entres!-

-no voy a entrar, quiero saber si estas bien, ¿Qué fue eso?-

-se rompió el bote de champú, vete, quiero terminar de bañarme-

-de acuerdo-

Shikamaru regreso hacia la salita del apartamento volvió a sentarse en el sofá y se echo hacia atrás tratando de descansar un poco y quitar la imagen de la rubia con esa pijama transparentosa de la cabeza.

¡Malditas hormonas!, pero si era culpa de ella, Temari era reservada y coqueta, pero no descarada, ella no había salido a la puerta solo para provocarlo ¿o si?, no, el no tenía tanta suerte, ¿para que ella quisiera provocarlo? Definitivamente tenía que olvidar….

-¡ahhhh!- un grito fuerte seguido de un golpe seco lo volvió a la realidad, ese grito había provenido del baño, así que sin pensarlo corrió de nuevo hacia el baño y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Se encontró con la rubia en el suelo, completamente desnuda y mojada, pero su razón pudo mas que la perversión, de inmediato se dio cuenta del charco de sangre en la que la rubia estaba sentada.

-¿estas bien?-

-¡vete!, ¡no me veas!-

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que aquello le incomodaba, se giro pero no salió del baño, la escucho quejarse un poco y tomo la toalla que estaba en la encimera, sin voltear a verla se la entrego y espero a que ella se cubriera.

-¿Qué paso?-

-me resbale y caí sobre los vidrios-

-¿te resbalaste?- el iba a reír, la rubia se enfado aun mas.

-el maldito champú se esparció por el suelo cuando se rompió el bote, olvide que se me había tirado, pise descalza y me caí-trato de justificarse intentando parecer menos estúpida, ahí en el suelo mirándolo desde abajo se sentía mas pequeña y tonta.

-¿caíste sobre los vidrios?-

-si….eso creo…¡no te rías!-

-lo siento, pero que la embajadora de Suna se resbale y se pique el trasero con vidrios, eso no sucede todos los días-

-no están en mi trasero….-susurro apenada-están en mi pierna, debajo de mi trasero…ahora sal para poder vestirme-

-no creo que puedas ponerte en pie….te ayudare- el trato de acercarse pero la rubia se hizo hacia atrás, Shikamaru noto el problema, la toalla era bastante pequeña para cubrir su bien proporcionado cuerpo, el también volteo la vista bastante mas nervioso, la rubia tenia un cuerpo perfecto.

Shikamaru volvió a girarse para tomar una bata de baño y se la dio a la rubia, ella se cubrió rápidamente y después el se acerco con precaución, paso su brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la otra por su espalda para poder cargarla, en cuanto logro levantarla ella soltó un gemido de dolor, Shikamaru sintió la sangre de su pierna humedeciendo su camisa hasta gotear en el suelo, rápidamente la llevo hacia su habitación.

-espera aquí…..¿puedes mantenerte en pie?-

-claro que si, no es necesario que me ayudes, puedo sola….- Temari puso su mano en la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda, debajo de su nalga, sentía los pequeños trozos de vidrios encajándose mas profundamente en su piel y el dolor se estaba haciendo mas y mas fuerte.

-espera aquí…. no te acuestes y trata de no moverte-

Shikamaru salió de la habitación directo al baño, removió algunas cosas en la gaveta detrás del espejo evitando tocar cualquier producto demasiado femenino, finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba, una pequeña botellita de alcohol y algo de algodón, gasas y una venda, volvió a mover las cosas hasta que encontró la bolsa de maquillaje de la rubia, de ella tomo unas pequeñas pinzas de metal que sabia que Ino utilizaba para sacarse las cejas, puras cosas de mujeres.

Regreso a la habitación y encontró a la rubia aun de pie a un lado de la cama, ella en cuanto vio el alcohol retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, Shikamaru se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le pidió que se acercara.

-puedo hacerlo sola….-

-no creo….vamos, no mirare de mas-

Temari se acerco despacio, para ese momento su bata blanca estaba manchada de sangre, Shikamaru la hizo darse la vuelta y levanto un poco la bata, dejando su muslo desnudo sin levantar mas allá de su trasero, el rostro de ambos no tardo en ponerse rojo, Shikamaru tomo las pincitas las limpio con alcohol para estelarizarlas y comenzó a quitar unos pedazos de vidrio, Temari evito sollozar, no lo haría frente a el.

-¿te estoy lastimando?-

-no-

Shikamaru quito todos los vidrios que estaban a su vista y paso una gasa por las pequeñas heridas limpiando la sangre que aun salía, tomo algodón y lo mojo en alcohol, Temari se alejo inmediatamente.

-¿para que es eso?-

-para limpiarte-

-no….ya esta bien, gracias ahora sal para poder…-

-aun te quedan mas vidrios pequeños-

-no necesitas el alcohol para quitarlos, solo usa las pinzas-

-voy a limpiarte con el alcohol, si no se infectara-

-no, no, no es necesario-

-vamos Temari solo voltéate-

-¡que no!, no me gusta el alcohol-

-ahhh ya entiendo, vamos no dolerá mucho, lo prometo-

-me importa muy poco, el dolor no me hace nada-

-solo voltéate, no seas problemática-

-¡dije que no!-

-vamos Temari no me hagas…-

-¿Qué?, me vas a obligar, no podrías Shikamaru, no te atreves-

-¿eso crees?-

Shikamaru soltó una risa burlesca y camino hacia ella, Temari instintivamente retrocedió y para su mala suerte quedo acorralada en una esquina de la habitación, el dolor en la pierna aumentaba a cada momento y la sangre no dejaba de salir, apretó la bata contra su piel para que absorbiera la sangre y evito mirar la mancha roja que se hacia mas grande.

De un momento a otro Shikamaru estaba frente a ella con las manos colocadas alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia.

-gírate-

-no-

-te obligare Temari, hablo en serio-

-no te atreverías a….-

Fue tarde, ella no alcanzo a reprocharle, Shikamaru rápidamente la hizo girar hasta quedar de frente a la pared, ella apoyo sus manos y sintió a Shikamaru sujetándola de la cintura juntando inconscientemente ambos cuerpos.

Temari al sentir ese contacto dejo de moverse y se callo, una de las manos de Shikamaru levanto la bata descubriendo su pierna, Temari se sonrojo y ahogo un jadeo de dolor cuando Shikamaru paso su mano por la herida palpando en busca de algún trozo de vidrio, después poco a poco se incoo quedando detrás de ella, con su rostro justo debajo del buen proporcionado trasero de la rubia, se obligo a si mismo a no ver mas allá de su trasero y siguió tocando su pierna y quito varios trozos de vidrio mas pequeños que los anteriores pero que de igual manera causaron pequeñas heridas que le abrieron la piel, la sangre no dejaba de salir aunque en menor cantidad.

Shikamaru delicadamente paso el algodón por la piel de la rubia, ella se movió cuando sintió el alcohol tocando su herida, trato de quitarse pero Shikamaru la empujo aun mas contra la pared, por el movimiento brusco ella abrió un poco las piernas y Shikamaru desde atrás pudo ver perfectamente su intimidad, el retrocedió un poco desviando su vista, Temari no se dio cuenta.

-tranquila, ya casi termino-

Ella siguió moviéndose tratando de evitar el algodón con alcohol, el moreno subió su mano dejándola sobre el trasero de la rubia haciendo que ella se inclinara mas, apoyándose con sus manos en la pared, Shikamaru siguió limpiando lentamente y la rubia empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor, aquella situación a Shikamaru le pareció bastante erótica y la sangre se acumulo en la cabeza y quizá más abajo.

Y es que no era su culpa, la rubia era la que se inclinaba sujetándose en la pared levantando el trasero, respirando difícilmente y soltando aquellos jadeos, que situación más morbosa, encima ella abría las piernas ligeramente y se movía un poco.

Una de las manos de la rubia bajo a detener la de Shikamaru, él la miro desde abajo, su rostro rojo y sudado le éxito aun mas, sus piernas aun estaban un poco abiertas e inconscientemente la mano de Shikamaru la sujetaba por la parte interior de sus muslos.

-no uses el algodón, me duele mucho- pidió en un susurro.

-de acuerdo-

Temari volteo el rostro de nuevo apenada por la posición en que estaba, cerro un poco las piernas cuando se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru tenía una visión bastante "agradable".

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que ella lo había pillado mirando de mas, dejo el algodón en el suelo y acerco su boca a las heridas de a rubia, seguro que ella lo mataría pero no perdería aquella oportunidad, después de hacerlo podría morir feliz.

Sin poder resistirse paso su lengua por la pierna de la rubia, limpiando cualquier rastro de sangre y sin pudor alguno siguió lamiendo, aun cuando ella se dio cuenta, ambas manos de Shikamaru comenzaron a tocar las piernas de la rubia acariciándole, a Temari aquello no le incomodo, al contrario, le éxito bastante, Shikamaru si sabia como atender a una mujer.

¿Pero qué carajo pensaba? Y ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?, estuvo por detenerlo pero se dio cuenta de que el ardor haba desaparecido y ahora solo sentía cosquillas que poco a poco se transformaban en placer, las manos de Shikamaru subían y bajaban por sus piernas en forma de caricias y en un momento su boca subió mas llegando a su trasero y lo beso con delicadeza.

De un momento a otro Shikamaru se detuvo, Temari lo miro y el apenado evito sus ojos, la hizo retroceder hasta llegar a la cama y de nuevo se sentó en la orilla, tomo una venda y se la puso a la rubia alrededor de su pierna, levantando la bata, después la hizo sentarse a su lado y el fue hasta un perchero y tomo otra pijama, un camisón corto color lila aparte de unas bargas que le resultaron bastante sensuales, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, se volteo y espero a que ella se vistiera.

-ya estoy lista…..-susurro.

Shikamaru se giro de nuevo y se sentó junto a ella, tomo la bata de la rubia en sus manos para evitar que la cama se manchara, pero al hacerlo sus manos se llenaron de sangre, estuvo por limpiarlas cuando la rubia lo detuvo y rápidamente trato de quitarle la sangre de sus manos.

-Tranquila, me lavare las manos-ella negó suavemente y siguió limpiándolo, el le sonrió y ella miro a otro lado.

Ahora las manos de la rubia también estaban un poco manchadas de sangre, hizo un gesto de asco y trato de limpiarse, pero la sangre ya estaba seca y no se quitaba por completo, Shikamaru lo comprendió.

Tomo algunas gasas y las humedeció en agua, después tomo las manos de la rubia y las limpio poco a poco tratando de alargar ese momento tan intimo.

-eres _hemofóbica_…-

-¿Qué?-

-le tienes miedo a la sangre-

-no- se apresuro a negar.

-si, si lo eres….cuando estabas en el baño tratabas de levantarte y no mirabas a suelo por que estaba lleno de sangre, también cuando te estaba limpiando la herida, no le tenias miedo al alcohol si no a la sangre que escurría por tu pierna, y hace un momento querías quitarte la bata por que estaba llena de sangre, después cuando yo la tome me ensucie y por eso insististe en limpiarme, después tus manos también se ensuciaron-

-no es miedo….-

-claro que si…lo cual es bastante raro, siendo una kunoichi, las heridas son parte de la vida diaria- Shikamaru le sonrió, y siguió limpiando sus manos aunque ya no hubiera rastros de sangre.

-cuando tenia 5 años, una noche me desperté y fui a ver si Gaara estaba en su habitación, no estaba así que salí a buscarlo, lo encontré en la calle, a algunas cuadras de casa, un hombre trataba de asesinarlo por ordenes de mi padre pero no lo logro, Gaara lo atrapo y estaba por matarlo, yo me acerque y le pedí que se detuviera pero no me escucho, aplasto al hombre entre su arena y la sangre de aquel hombre me salpico por completo, fue asqueroso y me llene de miedo, me fui de ahí pero quizá debí quedarme a hablar con el, entre al baño y al mírame en el espejo toda mi ropa y mi cara estaban llenas de sangre y restos humanos, presencie 5 asesinatos mas por accidente y no pude detener ninguno, en todos veía la sangre correr…., tenia que bañarme varias veces para sentir que estaba limpia y a veces vomitaba por el olor tan fuerte de la sangre-

-tenias miedo, era normal que escaparas, eras una niña y no es tu culpa-trataba de calmarla, Temari ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, movía las manos tratando de soltar a Shikamaru pero el no lo permitió.

-es mi hermano menor, yo debía….-

-no, era asunto de tu padre, no podías hacer todo tu sola, debiste haberla pasado mal-

-muy mal…pero cuando mi madre murió yo me quede a cargo de mi familia y….-

-¡por dios! Tenias tres años, eras una niña y por más que quisieras no podías ni puedes hacer todo…a veces deberías dejar que alguien mas cuidara de ti-

-alguien…..-soltó una risa burlesca- ¿Quién?-

-yo…por ejemplo-

Se miraron, Shikamaru tiro la gasa con la que había estado limpiando a la rubia sus manos ya limpias se acercaron a su cadera tomándola y acercándose mas a ella lentamente, como ella no se negó Shikamaru se acerco mas y finalmente después de que ella lo abrazara juntaron sus labios, un beso suave y dulce que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas pasional hasta que el en una húmeda caricia lo rompió retrocediendo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

-yo te voy a cuidar - le susurro y de nuevo se unieron en un tibio beso, esta vez ella se sintió segura y realmente protegida.

X

X

¿y bien?

Bueno esta fue una idea bastante rara, la idea original incluía lemon pero me pareció que mejor no lo ponía, me fui mas por lo romántico y pues se me ocurrió la idea de la hemofobia, muy raro no?, pero podría ser verdad, quien sabe.

Algo que si me permití fue poner algo de lime, y un Shikamaru morboso, me agrado esa idea, claro lo que opinen ustedes también importa y mucho.

¿COMENTARIOS?


End file.
